


Alleyway

by SimplyUnderqualified



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/M, I'm not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyUnderqualified/pseuds/SimplyUnderqualified
Summary: Idk what this is.





	

Rain poured faster by the minute while Jace ran through the back alley of his school. His feet causing more water to splash onto his, already drenched, jeans. Each heavy, yet hurried footstep matching the beat of the downpour along with Jace's equally heavy breaths. His movement slowed, his back hunched and his hands clutched his knees when he reached precious shelter. Wearily, he straightened his back and ran his hands through his soaked hair while his eyes scanned for a path, towards his home, that was more covered from the downpour.

It was getting dark thus there was no time to stay put and ponder so after fully recovering his breath, the tall blonde chose a direction and moved swiftly through the rain once more, stopping at another dry but dark and unfamiliar area. Water dripping onto the cold concrete after every echoing step. The ominous howls of the wind and crashing of the rain being the only other sounds until a high-pitched shriek rang through Jace's ears. His concern for the time was quickly overcome by concern for another person's safety and before he knew it, his legs were once again in fast motion. A mixture of sweat and rain water rolled down his forehead, shortly after the color had drained from his contorted face. With gritted teeth and a palpitating heart, he stilled his limbs to keep lunging towards the directions of the panicked noise, dodging dumpster after rectangular dumpster that blocked his way.

Jace ran almost as fast as the flashes of lightning streaked through the dark sky. His speed causing him to almost fall back when he finally stopped in his tracks. A hooded figure, much larger built although only slightly taller than Jace, was cornering a petite girl who looked no older than the teen. The small-framed young red-head was shaking, clearly from fear as unlike Jace her clothing was dry. Despite this, her emerald eyes showed not a single hint of fear. The covered figure inched toward her causing her to move backwards but she stood tall as she did so. Her fists clenched beside her and her face adorning a determined expression. Eyes focusing directly at her attacker, she did not notice Jace, frozen on the spot, not far from them, watching the scene with equal parted fear and awe.

His adam's apple moved, practically in slow-motion, when he swallowed silently. More perspiration trickled down the side of his face while the sound of his beating heart drowned out all his other senses. He was in a trance-like state, his mind completely blank, untill he saw something catch the reflection of the lightning, from between the fingers of the figure that was approaching the girl. Before his brain could coax him out of the brash decision, Jace's body started moving. For the first time in his life he ran towards, and not away from, something. His blood rushing and heart racing could almost blank out his mind once more but the adrenaline ,more than distracting him, only focused him on his task. His thoughts were telling him to give up and hide but he knew he had to stand up for this girl in a way that no one had done for him. His arms tackled the attacker from the side, pinning the arm that held the weapon. The unexpectedness of Jace's sudden appearance caused his tactic to work and his weight kept the man in place long enough for the demure-looking girl to stab her attacker's arm using the long, slim end of her high-heeled shoe. She stomped her left foot with a force great enough for her attacker to loosen his grip on the weapon, giving Jace to seize the knife and throw it far out into the muddy land opposite of them. The girl produced a tiny spray-can from her purse and without hesitation, sprayed the contents onto the man's eyes.

Jace grabbed onto one of the girl's wrists and the two teens ran as fast as they could until, in their frantic state, they bumped into someone. The person was actually a police officer, who was not alone. The young lady explained, facing Jace, that she had called them when she realized she was being followed. She turned to the officers and continued, in between gasps for air, on the important details of the incident. One of the officers stayed with the teenagers and the other headed to the direction where they had come from.

After the whole debacle, Jace was too exhausted to remember anything clearly. Through the fear, waiting, seeing his family, through the panting, the tears and hugs, everything felt surreal. His head could not get around the idea that everything that happened, actually happened and was not just a dream but but his heart knew that it was real just as it knew that what he had done was right. He felt that no matter what the outcome may have been, he could not live with himself if he continued to run away from things his whole life, especially when someone needed him. He may not recall all the details of the incident clearly but he would never forget the name of the girl who had been braver than he had ever been before. The girl he had helped but who had also saved him; Clary.


End file.
